Ginny's Story
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: Ginny Weasley's take on book 7, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Follow along as we go through the account of events Ginny endured through that year,along with her feelings. Completely accurate to the book, nothing is changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

For most of the day Ginny had been able to distract herself from her anxiety by doing chores around the house for her mother, but now that the hour of action had arrived, she was finding it harder to keep herself from collapsing to her fears. Today was the day that they would be going to pick up Harry to bring him to the Burrow from his aunt and uncle's house, who should already be on their way into hiding.

The plan was to send thirteen people over to escort Harry back over to the Burrow. These people consisted of; her father, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Mundungus and Hagrid. Of these, six will be taking some Polyjuice Potion containing some of Harry's hair once they arrive at Privet Drive. Then they will be pairing up the _Harry's_ with one of the others, they then will be flying to one of seven secure locations on either a broom or thestral, except for Harry who would be riding with Hagrid on Sirius' enchanted motorbike. They thought that it would be better that Harry not be on broom, for if they were to be ambushed, the Death Eaters would have expected him to be on a broom, since it is no secret how well Harry can fly. All together Ginny thought it was a brilliant plan, which shocked her because it was thought up by Mundungus.

Everyone who was involved in the plan had now gathered in the kitchen to prepare to leave for Little Whinging and a last minute overview of the plan. Ginny had argued several times that she should be allowed to come along, but her mother wouldn't hear of it, much to Ginny's annoyance. She far from the kind of girl who could just sit at home and wonder if the people she cared about would be alright while they went on some kind of dangerous mission.

"Alright," Kingsley's booming voice filled the room. "This is how the pairing is going to go: Hagrid is going to be with Harry, Bill and fleur, Ron and Tonks, Hermione is with myself, Remus will be with George, Arthur and Fred, and Moody with Mundungus. Does anyone have a problem with those pairing?"

Ginny looked around at everyone as the shook their heads "no", but happened to notice Ron's apprehensive look at having to fly with Tonks, otherwise everyone seemed to be fine with the arrangements.

"You know that we are going to have a hard time to get Harry to give us some of his hair for the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione stated, looking at Kingsley. "He won't really like the idea of some of us looking like him so that if we get ambushed the numbers will be more divided."

"She's right," Ron agreed. Ginny did too, Harry was too selfless to risk the lives of others, even if they volunteered to, and it would help save his own life.

"Don't worry 'bout that." Moody said in his gravelly voice. "I can take care of it if he decides to gives us any trouble."

There were a few apprehensive looks among those around her at Moody's statement. Though all of them knew that Moody wouldn't do anything to harm Harry, he still _sounded_ very threatening all the same.

After a brief moment of silence, Kingsley spoke. "Alright, now if there are no problems or last minute points we should be off or we will be off schedule." He waited to see if anyone had anything else to say, when no one said anything he grabbed the broom he would be flying off of the kitchen counter. "Then we are off."

Ginny said quick good-byes to her family members who would be involved and the others before she watched them through the kitchen window as they flew off. She couldn't see how the plan could go wrong. They had purposefully let it slip that they would be moving Harry on his seventeenth birthday so that Voldemort wouldn't know that they would actually be doing it today, but still what if he found out somehow and they were attacked…

_See, _Ginny thought to herself, _this is why I shouldn't be allowed to stay home while people she knew headed into danger. I'll just sit here and worry myself into nothing until I know that they are safe._ Seeking for something to do Ginny went to find her mother. She found her in the sitting room knitting needles in hand, working on some new project.

"Hey Mum, Do you have anything that you would like me to do?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her work to her youngest and only daughter, and thought for a moment. "Er, no I don't Ginny, dear."

That wasn't exactly the answer Ginny had been looking for. So, she just went up to her room, hoping to find something to do in there. Shehad already cleaned it earlier that day, so she couldn't do that to take her mind off of her worries. Making her way over to the wizarding radio on her desk she turned it on and let the sound of _This is the Night_ by the Weird Sisters fill her room. She lay on her bed looking around her room and focused on the song and tried to clear her mind of all of her anxious thoughts.

As Ginny stared around her room a book on her shelf caught her attention. Getting up off of her bed, she made her way over to it. Picking it off of the shelf she turned it over on so the cover was face up, it held a picture of Ginny smiling and waving on the cover. Ginny had forgotten about this. It was an album that Collin had given her at the end of the school year last year. He had said that it held a bunch of pictures he had taken throughout the year, said that he had thought she had been looking a little sad lately and thought that this would cheer her up a bit, which was true Ginny had been very upset after Harry had broken up, though she had made sure that Harry didn't know that, he didn't need to worry about her, he had enough of his own problems. Ginny, though, had never opened the photo album. She hadn't been in the mood when Collin had given it to her, then when she got home she had just placed it on the shelf and had forgotten about it until now.

Ginny moved over to her bed and sat cross-legged on top of the covers and opened the album in her lap. The first picture made her laugh. It was of the moments just before she had hexed Zacharias Smith on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year last year. She remembered the moment well, how he'd had been bugging her so much about what happened at the Ministry, and how she had been afraid Slughorn would give her detention for hexing someone.

Turning the page revealed a picture of her and Dean sitting at in the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast, feeling uncomfortable looking at her and Dean while they had been going out, Ginny continued to flip through the pages of the book. It's not that she had regretted the time she had spent with Dean, it was just that she knew that they hadn't been meant to be together, even back in their happy months together she had always known in the back of her mind that it would never last.

She continued flipping through the pages of the album, turning the ones of her and Dean over quickly, and stopping and reminiscing on others. There were pictures of her playing Quidditch with the rest of the Gryffindor Team, a picture of her and Luna studying in the library, and a few other random ones of Ginny laughing with her friends in the corridors, common room, or Great Hall.

As the remaining pages in the album became fewer Ginny flipped to a picture that made her want to laugh and cry all at the same time. It was a picture of her and Harry's first kiss after the Gryffindor team had one the Quidditch Cup. The picture figure of her was running over to Harry, still in her quidditch robes. Harry had his arms open to her and without warning he kissed he, and she kissed him back. It was to Ginny right now, one of the best moments of her life, and one of her most heart wrenching, for she didn't know if she would ever be able to kiss Harry again. Who knew what his future held for him, or how he would feel for her after he was done whatever it was he had to do?

Ginny went through the last few pages of pictures a little more slowly, since most of them held sweet pictures of her and Harry in the short time of space that they had had together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Thanks for reading my story. I would love it if you could leave me a review with any comments or constructive critisism that you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Ginny was through looking at the album it was pitch black outside. Looking at her watch, Ginny realized that it was almost time for Ton and Tonks to come back with their Portkey. Ginny could feel her heart beat begin to quicken as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen so that she could wait for them to arrive back. Her mum was already there, starring out of the window intently waiting for Ron and Tonks to appear. Silently, Ginny joined her mother to stare out of the window. According to her watch, they should be arriving in one minute.

The one minute passed and Ginny held her breath. A bright blue light appeared in the yard. Immediately, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran outside, but when they got out there and the blue light had disappeared, no one else was there with them. Just a rusty old oil can lying on the ground. Art once a million horrible thoughts ran through her mind, causing her hands to begin shaking slightly. _Maybe they just weren't able to make the portkey on time,_ Ginny thought to herself, taking deep calming breaths to try and control her shaking hands. Beside her she could hear her mother taking shallow breaths.

Ginny took her mother's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure that they are fine, Mum, Tonks probably just for lost or something." Ginny tried to reassure her mother while making light of the situation. Though it wasn't working very well, Mrs. Weasley just nodded.

"Dad and Fred should be here in about two minutes," Ginny said, trying to distract her mother, and herself, from their current distress. Mrs. Weasley nodded again. Ginny wasn't sure if her mother was capable of speech at the moment

Ginny held her breath again as the two minutes went by and another blue light appeared in front of them. Ginny had to shield her eyes from it with her arm because it was so bright. When the light had disappeared and Ginny lowered her arm, it was to see nothing but the blackness of night and an old plimsoll lying on the ground feet away from the oil can. Ginny felt her knees begin to shake and it took all of her strength to keep herself on her feet. _What were the chances that both groups had just happened to miss their Portkey's without an incident? _

Realizing that her mum had begun to shake quite severely, Ginny touched her arm. "Mum, why don't we sit down and wait on the back porch?"

Mrs. Weasley once again nodded at her suggestion, and Ginny led her mum up the steps that lead to the back door of the kitchen, and sat down with her mother on the top step. This was exactly what she hated about being left behind while people she cared about risked themselves. The constant torture that the unknown caused, It made her feel vulnerable to feel scared, even if it was fright for those she cared very much about, it still made her feel weak.

It would still be another three minutes and a half of agonizing waiting before Harry and Hagrid were scheduled to arrive. Ginny wasn't sure what she would do if the, too, didn't come back with their Portkey. What would that mean for the rest of them? She already knew that something must have not gone as planned because Ron and Fred's groups hadn't returned yet, but she hoped that it wasn't something as serious as she knew could happen.

Ginny counted down the last ten seconds until Harry and Hagrid's portkey was due to arrive in her head. Again, she found herself holding her breath in anticipation as a bright blue light appeared once again in the middle of the yard. Then, with great relief, she saw the giant figure of Hagrid and the smaller figure of Harry tumble to the ground.

Beside her Ginny heard her mother call out both of their names, she joined her as they both ran down the steps over to them. Both Harry and Hagrid were getting up off the ground a bit shakily as the approached.

"Harry? You are Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Mrs. Weasley cried out desperately.

Harry looked up at her, shocked. "What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?"

Ginny felt her heart stop for a moments. _He didn't know what happened to the others_. Harry must have realized by the look on her mother's face that no one else had arrived, for her continued without an answer.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us." Harry began, looking at her mother desperately. "We were surrounded the moment we took off- they knew it was tonight- I don't know what happened to anyone else. Four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us-"

Ginny felt bad for Harry, and wanted nothing more that to take him in her arms and hug him, but her mum beat her to it. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Once her mum had released Harry from her hug, Hagrid came over to her, "Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly? Fer medical purposes?"

Her mother nodded and turned to the house go get brandy. As she passed by her, Ginny could see the pained, and worried expression on her face. When Ginny turned back to Harry, who was standing there, his posture rigid, with his eyes gazing at her, begging for her to tell him what was going on.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," Ginny explained to him, pointing towards where the oil can lay in the grass. "And that one," she pointed to the plimsoll, "Should have been Dad and Fed's; they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."

Mrs. Weasley returned with the brandy while Harry let all of what he had just been told sink in. Ginny continued to look around the yard for any signs of new comers with the sounds of Hagrid chugging back the brandy in the background.

"Mum!" Ginny called the moment she was a blue light appear in the dark of the night, a moment later it revealed Lupin and George who collapsed to the ground. It didn't take Ginny a second to realize that George's face was covered in blood and that he was unconscious with Lupin supporting him with some difficulty. Immediately Harry ran ahead to help Lupin. He grabbed hold of George's legs and both headed to the house bringing George into the sitting room, Ginny and he mum following close behind. Carefully Lupin and Harry laid George on the sofa. His face was now illuminated by the lamp light, what Ginny saw made her gasp, covering her mouth with a hand: one of George's ears was gone.

Instantly her mom was leaning over George, trying to see what she could do to help him. As Ginny watched her mother work over the still form of her brother she vaguely noticed that Lupin had dragged Harry to the kitchen and that they now seemed to be discussing, and sometimes yelling, about something, but that didn't matter to her right now. She just wanted to make sure that her brother was alright.

Ginny was helping her mother clean the blood off of the side of George's face when a commotion could be heard out in the yard. She looked towards the kitchen and saw Lupin and Harry heading to take care of it. Turning back to her work Ginny decided that whatever it was going on in the yard, the others could take care of it just fine. Although, while Ginny continued to work on her brother she found herself hoping that it was someone returning safely.

It was a couple of minutes later when Harry came into the sitting room. "How is he?"

"I can't make it grow back," Mrs. Weasley answered, looking up towards where Harry stood staring at George. 'Not when it's been removed by dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse… he's alive."

Relief was evident on Harry's face. "Yeah, thank God."

There was a brief minute of silence, before Ginny asked, "Did I hear someone else in the yard?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione and Kingsley."

"Thank goodness," Ginny breathed. They looked at each other; wishing for nothing more than to touch him, but she didn't, couldn't. If she touched him at that moment there would be a good chance that she would never let go. Thankfully a crash from the kitchen was heard to distract her.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now move if you know what's good for you!" Ginny heard the raging voice of her father. A tome she hadn't thought that he possessed

Mr. Weasley barged into the living room, Fred following right behind him. Both were an extreme pail, covered in a sheen of sweat, and had looks of fear on their faces, but both seemed perfectly fine, there were no signs of blood.

"Arthur! Oh thank goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, looking up to see her husband.

Mr. Weasley kneeled down beside George on the sofa, "How is he?"

Fred had rounded to the back of the couch to get a better look at his twin. As he gazed at the open gap in the side of Georges head, where an ear had once been, Fred, if possible, paled more. He was blinking frequently as if trying to wake up from a bad dream.

"How do you feel, George?" Ginny heard her mother ask. She looked away from Fred to see George stirring on the sofa feeling the side of his head.

"Saint-like."

_Saint-like?_ What was that supposed to mean?

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked, voice think. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saint-like," George said again opening his eyes to look at Fred. "You see I'm holey. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

Her mum began to cry harder than before, Fred's face gained colout, and Ginny just smiled in relief.

"Pathetic," Fred stated to George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for_ holey_?"

George just shrugged and grinned at their mum, who still had tears rolling down her cheeks. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

He bagan to look around the room. His eyes landing on Harry beside her.

"HI Harry- you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah I am." Harry answered, taking a step closer to the sofa.

"Well at least we got you back OK" said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said Mrs. Weasley.

At hearing this George's grin disappeared, Ginny saw Harry wave for her to come with him back outside, just what she wanted right then. They were walking through the kitchen when she said to Harry in a quiet voice, "Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here."

She waited for Harry to say something, but he remained silent. She could tell he was struggling with the unknown as much as she was. His face was blank, showing no emotion and his stance stiff. She knew she probably shouldn't have done it, but she took his hand in hers anyway. His hand was surprisingly cold, but still comforting to be holding all the same.

In the yard Hagrid, Hermione, and Lupin were standing beside each other, all watching the sky intently. Kingsley was a few feet ahead of them, pacing agitatedly, back and forth, glancing upwards every time he went to turn around. None of them took any notice in their arrival.

Ginny hadn't known that time could pass as slowly as it was those past few minutes. A mere minute seemed like it could last as long as an hour, causing Ginny to become extremely anxious and jumpy so that at the slightest sound made, caused her to jump, in hopes that someone had arrived.

Then, finally, a broom appeared in the sky above them, moving steadily for the ground.

"It's them!" Hermione screamed as the forms of Ron and Tonks became more visible.

Tonks' landing was understandable, less than perfect, sending dirt and pebbles up everywhere as she dug her heels in the ground to stop.

Tonks immediately stumbled off the broom and into Lupin's embrace. She gasped into him, "Remus!" Lupin was beyond words, face pale as chalk. Ron staggered over unsteadily to where she, Harry and Hermione were standing.

"You're OK," he muttered quietly, still trying to catch his bearings before Hermione ran forward throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I thought- I thought-"

Ron looked a little awkward, but still like he didn't mind Hermione's actions all at the same time. He patted her on the back. "'M all right. 'M fine."

Tonks took some notice in them, releasing from her embrace with Lupin, but still holding his hand. "Ron was great. Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you are aiming at a moving target from a flying broom-"

Hermione looked surprised, she looked up at Ron, her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Although Ginny couldn't blame her for being shocked, Ron wasn't usually knows for his combat skills. "You did?"

"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"

"No," Ginny answered frowning. "We're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. "She made to turn back towards the house. "I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're OK, Ron-"

Ginny rushed to the house and into the sitting room where the twins and her parents sat, talking while her mum got George to drink a potion of the sorts. They turned to look at her as she quickly entered into the room.

"Ron and Tonks are back," she announced immediately.

"Oh thank Heavens!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, grasping over her heart with a hand.

"When did they get back?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Just a minute ago."

"Fred, do you mind staying here with George?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred.

Fred nodded. Instantly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed out the door, Ginny following right behind them into the yard, where they found Ron in the small crowd of people still waiting outside and embraced him in tight hugs. While this was going on Ginny gazed around the group, she noticed that Kingsley had left. He probably had to get back to the Muggle Prime Minister.

A loud crying screech brought Ginny from her observations, her gaze turning to the sky above her. Though she couldn't see it herself, she knew it must be a thestral. As it got closer she recognized the forms of Bill and Fleur riding on, what seemed to her, nothing. The moment they had landed and Bill helped Fleur off of the back of the thestral; her mother ran towards Bill and embraced him in a tight hug. The return hug Bill gave her was very stiff as he looked at his father over her shoulder, solemnly he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. The air had suddenly become so heavy; Ginny felt it pressing down on her, making it increasingly harder for her to breathe. Mad-Eye.

"We saw it," said Bill, stone faced. Beside his Fleur nodded the tears sliding down her cheeks, visible in the light being emitted from the house. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading North too. Voldemort- he can fly- went straight for them. Dung panicked. I heard him cry out. Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and- there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail-"

Bill's voice caught, Ginny could feel her eyes stinging and she fought to keep tears at Bay. Now was not the time to break down.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," consoled Lupin.

Everyone just stood in the yard, letting the cold hard truth that Mad-Eye was dead sink in. After a while everyone simultaneously turned back to the house, there was no point in waiting outside anymore, there was no one else left to come. Ginny followed close behind her parents into the sitting room, where Fred and George sat laughing, but when they looked up to see everyone entering they immediately sobered up, seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

Fred spoke first. "What wrong? What's happened? Who-?"

"Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley. "Dead."

It didn't seem like her father could bare saying anymore than those words. The twins showed the same expressions of equally shocked horror that seemed to match the moods of everyone else in the room.

"Here," Ginny heard Bill's voice. He had walked over to the sideboard and, with his wand, poured twelve glasses of Firewhisky and sent them across the room to all of the wizards and witched of age in the room, which would be everyone but her. It kind of annoyed her slightly that, even though she would be seventeen in a month, they still wouldn't allow her to have a drink, even in a moment of emotional distress such as this.

They all raised they glasses in the air. "Mad-Eye," Bill toasted.

"Mad-Eye." Everyone repeated, drinking to the fallen warrior.

Lupin finished his glass in one long gulp, then placing it down on the coffee table, he said, "So Mundungus disappeared?"

Everyone tensed immediately.

"I know what you are thinking," Bill said, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harry's, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them: it was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away, he switched to Kingsley…"

"Yes zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'oh zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet?" Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She still had the stains of drying tears running down her cheeks as she glared around the room. Ever since the night Dumbledore died, Ginny had tried to give Fleur a break. Suprisingly, it had been easier that she thought, but still there were moments where Ginny would feel like hexing. This would be one such moment. She didn't know these people as well as Ginny did, and she couldn't believe that anyone in the room would have been so careless about such a matter.

"No," Harry exclaimed loudly. Ginny turned to him look at him, wondering what he had to say about the matter. "I mean… if somebody made a mistake, and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, loudly. "We've go to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

Ginny stared at Harry as he took another sip of his Firewhiskey. She could tell that he truly believed that no matter what the circumstance, no one here would ever betray him like, and that, even if they had accidently, he would have forgiven them immediately. Sometimes Ginny was so amazed by the value that Harry placed on friends, it was something that she really admired and loved him for.

"Well said, Harry," Fred exclaimed from beside her.

"Yeah 'ear ear'," George joked, looking out of the corner of his eye toward Fred.

Ginny glanced around the room, to see what the rest of the group thought of what Harry said. Hagrid seemed like he was proud of Harry's words, her parents, Bill, and Tonks looked like they would like to agree yet, they weren't so sure if they should. Fleur looked a little more skeptical, and Lupin- It looked like he almost pitied Harry for his opinion.

Harry noticed Lupin's expression as well. "You think I'm a fool?"

"No," Lupin said, shaking his head. "I think you're like James. Who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

Harry's eyes hardened slightly at Lupin's comment and he looked like he wanted to contradict what he had said, but Lupin turned away from him to Bill before Harry had a chance to say anything. "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether-"

"No," Bill said, putting down his empty glass, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" Tonks and Fleur asked at the same time, both with slightly anxious looks.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Bill. "Can't it-?"

"Wait?" Bill shook his head. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

No one said anything else and Lupin and Bill said goodbye and left out the kitchen door. Ginny sat down, along with everyone else, except, she noticed, for Harry who remained standing.

Harry said suddenly, "I've got to go to."

Ginny stared at him intently. What does he mean he's got to go? He just got here?

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay" he replied simply, his hand rubbing over his forehead. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want-"

"But don't be so silly!" her mother told him. Ginny had to agree, but she was surprised that she hadn't expected it; of course Harry would try and go off to do the noble thing. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you-"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here-"

"But why should he?" Mrs. Weasley contradicted.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," Mr. Weasley put in. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

"We know that," Mr. Weasley said quietly, trying to calm Harry down. "But it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

Hagrid jumped in angrily, he growled. "Yer not goin' anywhere. Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah," George jumped in. "What about my bleeding ear?"

Harry looked extremely frustrated; Ginny could tell that he wasn't taking people trying to guilt him very well. "I know that-"

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want-"

Harry snapped. "I KNOW!"

Ginny jumped slightly at his outburst, but wasn't really all that surprised about it. She glanced over at Hermione who too looked a little stunned, but not completely shocked. Everyone was quiet for a time. Not quite sure what to say.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, breaking the silence. "We can put her up with Pig widgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry tensed at the question, his fists curling up into tight balls at his side. He didn't say anything, just took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

Ginny's heart sank for Harry. Headwig was gone. She had remembered how at Hogwarts how well he had treated that bird; she knew that he had cared about her very much.

"Wait 'til it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," Hagrid said. "Escaped him, fought hem off when he was rights on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," Harry said flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord.

His wand acted of its own accord? Was that even possible? Ginny had never heard of such a thing before. Evidently she wasn't the only one who thought the statement odd, for Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No, the bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before." Harry's eyes were a little distant as he remembered what had happened.

"Often," said Mr. Weasley, trying to come up with something that made more sense, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they are trained-"

Harry was getting frustrated, his jaw was clenched tight. "It wasn't like that."

It was silent. Ginny tried to rake through her memories, trying to remember of ever hearing of magic doing magic on its own, but she couldn't think of anything. Looking at Harry, she could tell that he was seriously agitated that no one seemed to believe what he was saying, she also saw something else, it looked like he was in a bit of pain that he was trying to hide, but before she could ask if he was alright he mumbled something about going outside and getting fresh air. Hermione and Ron followed then a few minutes later and Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny upstairs to go and get some sleep. Ginny hadn't realized how tired that she'd been, it was now well past midnight, and after she had changed and laid down on her bed it didn't take long for her to fall asleep into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple days past in alternating fasts and slows, so that it sometimes seemed like a day would go by in a mere hour in blur of small insignificant events or time would pass so slowly that Ginny wondered if the day would ever end or if it would just continue forever. She guessed that this probably had something to do with the loss of Mad-Eye, and figured that the time warps would end in due time. In the mean time she was just going to have to deal with it and go about her chores and daily activities as normal. The chores of which, seemed to increase the closer the wedding got, her mum seemed to want everything to be absolutely perfect and spotless for the wedding. Although, her number of chores seemed like nothing in comparison to the amount assigned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who never seemed to have a moment to themselves. She could see that this was beginning to irk Harry some because that meant they weren't able to plan whatever it was they were going off to do.

"I think that Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving," Ginny explained in a quiet voice to Harry as they laid down plates and cutlery for dinner.

"And then what does she think is going to happen?" Harry murmured quietly. "Someone else might kill Voldemort while she's holding us up here making vol-au-vents?"

Ginny went cold, she'd been guessing for a while now at what they might be off to do, and this had been one of the options that came to her mind, but it wasn't the one she preferred, often shoving it to the back of her mind. "So it's true? That's what you're trying to do?"

Harry seemed to realize his slip and tried quickly to try and cover it. "I- not- I was joking"

All Ginny could do was just stare at him. She didn't want to believe it; Harry was going off to do the most dangerous thing that anyone could ever try to do. Kill Voldemort. Suddenly, she was back at Hogwarts, alone somewhere on the grounds talking about anything that happened to pop into their minds and sharing a tender kiss which would, every once in a while, turn out into a full out snog. Looking at Harry she could tell by the softened expression on his face, that he was probably think somewhere around the same lines as her. It was nice for her to have that reassurance that he remembered things like that about them, that he hadn't forgotten about her. Just then the door opened, causing both her and Harry to jump, and Mr. Weasley along with Kingsley and Bill walked in to the room.

It was very crowded at dinner that night; a few of the Order had joined them. It ended up that she was sitting beside Harry at table, which she had to admit was slightly awkward for her and, it appeared, for Harry who she could sense was trying desperately to give her as much space as possible in the crammed amount of space available around the table.

Dinner conversations were now rarely a matter of good times and laughs; they were changed now into mostly a matter of discussing news of Voldemort and other unpleasantnesses. Though it was sometimes rather upsetting to hear some of the things that were talked about, Ginny was glad that they had actually started talking about such things around her. Back in Grimmauld Place she would have been sent out of the room so that they could discuss such things.

"The _Daily Prophet_ hasn't said a word about him dying, or about finding the body." Bill said, on the topic of Mad- Eye. When he and Lupin had gone to look for Mad-Eyes body, they hadn't been able to find it. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

Harry looked across the table to where Mr. Weasley sat beside Mrs. Weasley. "And they still haven't called a hearing about all the under-age magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Mr. Weasley shook his head no. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" Harry fumed his body tensing. Ginny agreed with him, this was pathetic. Doesn't Scrimgeour think that the people deserve to exactly how much danger that they are in?

Ron, too, was irritated by the news. "Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?"

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Mr. Weasley explained, "terrified that they will be the next to disappear, their children next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one, don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile, Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day: I just hope he's working on a plan."

It was quite for a bit and Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, clearing the table of dishes and summoned over the apple tart for dessert.

While everyone was eating, Fleur turned to Harry. "We must decide 'ow you will be disguised 'Arry." He looked at her, confused, and she clarified, "For ze wedding. Of course none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

After dinner Mrs. Weasley sent everyone back to work, cleaning and organizing. Once again Ginny noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been sent off to do different jobs. Ginny, herself, was to polish the silverware that would be used for the wedding. So, there she sat in the kitchen, a bottle of polish, an old rag, and about a thousand different pieces of silverware sitting in front of her. Times like these really made her wish that she was of age, it would make chores go by so much more quickly, speciously tedious ones such as this. Ginny had polished about seven pieces of silverware before Harry entered the kitchen after leaving ten minutes before to go and much out the kitchen coop with her father.

She smiled up at Harry as he passed walked by where she was sitting. "Done already, are you?" Ginny already knew about what Dad was hiding from Mum in the kitchen coop.

Harry gave her a small, crooked smile. "Turns out that there wasn't much for me to do." He looked around, "Where's your mum?"

"Don't worry, she's out front working in the garden. She won't know you're with Ron in his room."

Harry opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then just closed it and shook his head. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny got back to work at polishing the jewelry. The longer Harry stayed at the Burrow, the more Ginny realized how much she truly missed him. After he had broken up with her after Dumbledore's funeral, Ginny, despite knowing and understanding his reasons, had been very upset, more so than she cared to admit. Although, she had tried to hide it from her family she had a feeling that some members still had noticed. Especially Ron, who seemed to have been watching her so closely after the break up that she had finally snapped and told him to back off. Anyways, during the first month of summer she had been able to get over the break up fairly well, or at least she thought she had. Now, Ginny wasn't so sure, with Harry back around her again she came to see how much she truly missed him. Even with him in the same house as her she still missed him because she wasn't _with_ him the way she desired so deeply to be. And now he would be going off on mission that was supposed to defeat Voldemort, and who knew if he would come back, and he if he did, there still was no guarantee that he would want to take her back. Yet, she'd liked to think he would.

Her mum walked in the kitchen fifteen minutes after Harry had passed through. Ginny was still at work on the silverware, which she was barely halfway through, working on particularly stubborn stain on one of the silver forks.

"Ginny, you should be further than this! I need all of this to be perfectly spotless for the wedding! Come on now, get to work, I don't have time for people to take their jolly ol' time, there is lots of things that need to get done!"

It took a bit of restraint not to retort back, but Ginny managed to hold her tongue and not saying anything. She figured her mum would be like this as long as the wedding was still to come and she remained determined to keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione from leaving. So, she just let Mum have her little rant and then got back to work when she left the room again.

When Ginny entered her room Hermione was already there, changed into her pajamas and brushing her hair on her cot.

"I don't know about you but my evening sucked," said Ginny, flopping back on her bed. I can't wait until this wedding is over and Mum finally relaxes, she's driving me mad!"

Hermione looked over at her. "She's not so bad, she's just a little stressed that all."

"Oh, don't act like she's not driving you crazy too, 'cause I know she is." Ginny sat back up and began pulling her socks off.

Hermione gave a sheepish smile, "Okay, maybe a little, but she had a decent recent."

Shaking her head and smiling, Ginny walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and began to change. Once she was done changing Ginny went to her bed and slipped under the covers. Hermione too climbed under the covers of her bed.

It was silent for a moment, and then Hermione asked, "Did something happen between you and Harry today? I mean I know that things have been slightly weird for you two since he got here, but it seemed to be more so at dinner today."

Ginny hesitated, "I don't know if you could say that something happened. It was more like a moment." She sighed at the confused look on Hermione's face. "I don't know how to describe it. First we were just setting the table talking, next thing I know I'm staring into his eyes and everything comes rushing back, and by the looks of his face, he had something of the same sort to and- I don't know. It just made it a bit more uncomfortable to be as close as we were at dinner."

Hermione nodded, understandingly. Then it was quite for some time and Ginny thought that Hermione had fallen asleep, but then, "He still care you know, a lot."

Ginny fell asleep that night with happy dreams from when her and Harry had still been together.

* * *

**Alright everyone thanks for reading my story it really means a lot, if you could please leave me a review that would be awesome. I've been getting a lot of hits on this story, but not a lot of reviews and if I could get more opinions that would be great. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ginny! Hermione! You have to wake up! Come on lets go, Delacours are due to arrive at eleven o'clock and we still have lots to do before they arrive."

Mrs. Weasley called through the door, waking Ginny from her pleasant dreams. Groaning she rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head, hoping that if she didn't hear her mum that she wouldn't actually have to get up. Unfortunately it looked like that was going to happen, as her mum returned a minute later, probably after having gone to wake up the boys and everyone else, banging on her door yelling for them to get up. Ginny groaned and rolled over, throwing her blankets off of her and stared at the ceiling. Looking at her watch Ginny groaned again, it was seven in the morning! She could hear the squeak of springs from Hermione's cot as she got up. Ginny took this as her cue that she too should get ready and very sluggishly she lifted herself up off of her bed.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen for breakfast, changed and hair brushed. The boys were already down, shoveling as much food as possible into their mouths. Ginny and Hermione went over to the table to sit down and put some food on their plates before the ravenous teenage boys ate it all.

While they ate Bill walked into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat before he left for Gringotts. "So, Harry, your seventeen tomorrow, eh."

Harry nodded his mouth full with scrambled eggs.

"Mum bug you about what you want to do yet?" Bill asked, taking a bite out of the blueberry muffin in his hand.

Harry swallowed, "No."

"Oh, she'll get to that soon then."

That reminded Ginny; she had been trying to figure out what she wanted to get Harry for his seventeenth birthday, but so far was having no luck. Of course she did have to work around the problem of that Harry would be leaving on some mission that would last who knew how long, and it was preferable that she got him something that would be useful to him, yet it also couldn't be to big because then he wouldn't be able to carry that along with him.

This left Ginny with the issue of a serious mind blank, but she didn't want him to leave without anything for him to remember her bye. She wanted it to be special, something no one else could give him, but what could that be? Obviously nothing that could be bought in a store, anyone could just go out and buy something. Then, the idea hit her; it had come so quickly she jerked up straight in her seat. Hermione, who was sitting beside her, looked at her confused and almost a little worried looking at the sudden movement. Ginny just shook her head at her, smiling slightly to herself. She knew exactly what she could give Harry on his birthday.

Ginny was feeling very annoyed by the time the house was clean and everyone was deemed presentable enough to go outside and await the arrival of Fleur's family. Her father had gone over to a nearby hill where he was to meet the Delacours because all of the enchantments placed on the house made it impossible to travel directly to the Burrow. Everyone knew when they had arrived, though, because of the sudden unusually high-pitched laugh. Mr. Weasley, laden with luggage, along with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair identical to Fleur's, and a smaller, plump man with a pointed beard, and a small girl around the age of eleven with again long silver blonde hair.

"Maman! Papa!" Fleur called rushing forward to greet her parents.

Monsieur Delacour came forward and greeted Mrs. Weasley with a kiss on each cheek. This, Ginny noticed, caused her mum to blush and become very flustered.

"You 'ave been too much trouble. Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

Her mum's blush deepened. "Oh, it's been nothing, nothing! No trouble at all!"

_No trouble, ha!_ Ginny thought. _She's had us working like house-elves these past couple of days!_

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Fleur's mother walked gracefully over to Mrs. Weasley, and she two kissed her on the cheek.

"Enchantee," trilled Madame Delacour. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Ginny heard her father life at the comment which was silenced immediately by a glare from her mother which obviously meant; _We'll talk later._

Monsieur Delacour continued, "And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" Ginny remember Gabrielle from the Tri-Wizard Tournament well enough. Harry had pulled her out of the lake when Fleur had been unable to complete the task. Gabrielle went forward and hugged Mrs. Weasley with a brilliant smile, then when she spotted Harry, she gave him a beaming look and fluttered her long eyelashes. Ginny couldn't help but clear her throat at the gesture, so what if she was eleven?

~*~

Later that night Ginny was sitting in her room at her desk alone. They had just finished cleaning up after dinner and everyone had gone out to do their own thing. Ginny, not knowing what to do with herself had come up to her room and took out the photo album Collin had given her again. A smile spread across her face when she came across a picture of Harry and herself pulling out of what she considered one of her favorite kisses. It was taken late on Saturday afternoon after one of Harry's detentions with Snape.

_They had been able to sneak out together for a couple hours outside before they had had to go inside again. They were by the lake, skipping stones as far as they could, the furthest Harry had gotten was seven skips, Ginny had only had five at that point, and harry was beginning to get playfully cocky. Then, with the combination of perfectly flat stone and a good flick of the wrist, Ginny managed to skip the stone half way across the lake ten times._

"_That was a lucky shot," Harry said._

"_You wish!" Ginny exclaimed. "That was pure skill."_

"_Really?" Harry raised a single eyebrow._

"_Yeah, and you know it."_

"_Hmm, maybe I should see how far I can skip you then." Harry ran at Ginny and caught her by the waist before she could move, he began to pull her towards the lake._

"_Harry, no!" Ginny cried, laughing, trying to break his hold. Unfortunately he was too strong for her and she began to fall in, but she was able to keep a good hold on his arms and he fell in after her. So, with a big splash, they both tumbled into the water. Ginny was able to get one breath of air before she began to laugh hysterically, Harry doing the same beside her. Harry calmed down first and climbed out of the lake, then offered his hand to Ginny, who took it and let him help her out of the water. When Ginny was back on land she didn't let go of Harry's hand, instead she took a step forward that had her so close to him she could feel the warmth of his breath against her wet face. She looked into his face, his eyes were smoldering and he looked happy. She was glad that he could be like that around her, he often was very serious and stressed, and for good reason to. Simultaneously, they both leaned forward until their lips met. The kiss wasn't frantic and passionate like the kind you always read about in romance novels, it was better than that. It was short and sweet, yet still managed to allow the same feeling flow through, and increase the speed of her heart beat. Before she pulled apart from him, Ginny could feel Harry's lips curl up into a small smile and when she pulled back a bit to look at him he was still smiling and she couldn't help but smile back at him._

With a sigh, Ginny lifted her head to look out of the window that over looked mainly the orchard in the yard, but off to the side a bit was the garden and chicken pen. She noticed that that was where Harry, Ron and Hermione were now feeding the chickens; they were all standing close together, so she guessed that they were trying to plan, but then she noticed that her mother had just come out with a basket of wet laundry. Go figure she would choose that moment to go and hang the laundry, she really was keeping a close eye on them. Not that she could entirely blame her mother for wanting to try and keep them here under the safe protection of the Burrow for as long as possible, Ginny didn't want them to leave either. It scared her to death, the idea of her brother, best friend, and ex-boyfriend for whom she still had strong feelings, leaving on some dangerous mission for who knew how long. Yet she knew that they had to go. Harry had told her that Dumbledore left him with a mission, and had also let it slip that it had to do with getting rid of Voldemort, she knew that she had absolutely no chance of convincing him not to go, that he felt it as some personal obligation to get rid of Voldemort himself. If anything, she just wished that she could go with him, but she knew that it would never happen, so she didn't dwell on the idea too long.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry it took so long to post the chapter, but I hope you liked it none the less. I would love to hear what you thought, whether it be positive or constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy **

Ginny awoke the next morning slightly nervous, and it took her a few moments to realize why, today was Harry's seventeenth birthday, she got to give him her present! Rolling over she got out of bed, and edge of excitement lining her nervousness. Hermione was already awake, hurriedly getting dressed. "What's the rush?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's already downstairs and I want to wish him a happy birthday!" Hermione gushed trying to run a brush quickly through her hair but soon giving up and heading out. Half way through the door, Hermione turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm going to get dressed and everything first, I'll come down later."

With a shrug Hermione turned around and left down the stairs.

Down below Ginny could hear the excited chatting and clink of dishes as everyone wished Harry a happy birthday and ate their breakfasts. Deciding that she had better start getting ready so that she didn't miss any chance to give Harry his present, Ginny went to her closet to pick out some clothes, deciding on a normal blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She also ran a brush through her hair quickly and crossed the hall to brush her teeth. Back in her bedroom Ginny sat on her bed and listened for when Harry might be returning up to his room. It was shortly after Madame Delacour, Flue, and Gabrielle went down stairs that Ginny heard Hermione's voice talking to Harry and they ascended the stairs.

"I'll pack these for you," came Hermione's voice, getting closer her room as she continued to talk. "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron-" Ginny tried to hold back her laughter at the comment and quickly composed herself as the trio began to pass her room. With her heart hammering against her rib cage Ginny opened the door. "Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

Ginny noticed how Ron stopped in his tracks at her request, and was about to say something to him when Hermione dragged by the elbow up the stairs. Ginny noticed the slight nervous look on Harry's face before she turned around and entered her room, leaving him no choice but to follow.

Harry closed the door behind him and Ginny gave him a minute to take in his surroundings, he had never been in her room before. After a moment she took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "Happy seventeenth."

"Yeah…thanks." He replied glancing at her for a brief second before turning to look out the window, "Nice view," he commented weakly. Ginny didn't even bother responding to this and went straight to the point.

"I couldn't think of what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Ginny worked hard not to roll her eyes, _a typical Harry response._

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

Harry finally turned and looked at her again and Ginny took advantage of the attention he was giving her and took a step closer before continuing, "So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some vela when you're off doing whatever you're doing." She hadn't planned on what she was going to say so she was making it up as she went.

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest." The serious way in which Harry said this made her heart skip a beat.

Closing in the space between them she whispered, "There's the silver lining I've been looking for," and then she kissed him.

This was, without a doubt, the best kiss she had ever shared with _any_ boy. His hand pulled her close to him and she tightened he arms around his neck. Every thought of Voldemort or anything else that had previously troubled her mind disappeared; it was just him and her, finally holding each other again. But the moment was short lived, with a bang of her bedroom door against the wall, they broke apart.

"Oh, Sorry," Ron said in a way that indicated that he was, in no way sorry for interrupting them.

"Ron!" a breathless Hermione scolded coming up beside him.

A heavy silence fell on the room and Ginny felt the need to end it. "Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry." Her voice was emotionless and she turned her back on everyone, crossing her arms tightly against her chest. She was feeling so many emotions right not; furry, sorrow, loneliness, confusion. Though she tried had to fight it, a couple of silent tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she just ignored them. Ginny thought that she could feel Harry's gaze on her, but she didn't turn to check, not wanting him to see her tears.

"I'll see you later," she heard Harry say quietly before he followed the intruders out of the room.

Once she heard the door close and the footsteps of the trio descend the stairs, Ginny succumbed, not to her tears, but her anger. Grabbing her pillow she punched it, threw it, and screamed into it. She was angry enough to actually break something, but she didn't want her mum to hear and come up to either scold or console her. Once she had finished her tantrum Ginny collapsed on her bed and grabbed a book to read, hoping to distract herself a bit. It hadn't been long before Hermione entered the room.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Ginny put down her book and looked at the old girl, "I've been better. Why does Ron always have to be such a prat?"

"You have to know that he means well Ginny, he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"He should know by now that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Besides, Harry is his best mate; he should know that he would never hurt me!"

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed beside Ginny, "Ron knows that Harry would never hurt you _intentionally_, but… Why was it that Harry broke up with you to begin with?"

Ginny didn't know why Hermione was asking this, she already knew, but she explained anyway. "He was being a noble git again, didn't want Voldemort to attack me to get to him. Not that it makes much of a difference any way, were in the middle of a war, a war in which my family is very active in. Either way I'm in danger."

"Though that is true, do you think that Harry would ever be able to forgive himself if anything happened to you during the war? You know as well as I do that if something happens to you, me or anyone Harry loves during the war, he will find some way to blame himself even if what happens had nothing to do with him."

Ginny didn't want to admit it but she knew that it was true, Harry was notorious for blaming everything on himself.

"Also…" Hermione continued hesitantly, "I think there might be another reason why Harry might've ended things with you, one that he hasn't told anyone, but I do think that it is very probable."

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Like you said this is a war, and the more active you are in it, the more danger you put yourselves in. Well I can't think of anyone more active in the war than Harry. He's not trying to fool himself Ginny; he knows that there is a chance that he might not come out alive."

"Hermione! Don't say things like that!" Ginny cried, she didn't want to think of something so horrible.

"Of course Ron and I are going be with him through everything, and do our best to keep him safe. But the point is, Harry knows he might not be coming back, and he doesn't want to leave you hear waiting for him, he wants you to be able to continue on without always waiting for him to come back."

Ginny thought this through, it was the most horrible and scary thing she had ever heard, but the unfortunate thing was that, it was true. "It's not fair," Ginny said in barely a whisper, she wasn't even sure if Hermione could hear her.

But evidently she had, "I know, Ginny, I know."

They sat in silence for a minute before Mrs. Weasley called up to them from downstairs. "Girls it's time for lunch!"

Both girls silently got up and went down to the kitchen. Ginny began to realize how hungry she was, she never ended up going down for breakfast that morning.

Harry and Ron were already sitting at the kitchen table when they got down stairs, Harry looked slightly nervous when he saw her but Ginny put an act of nonchalance at seeing him, acting as though nothing had happened between them and everything was completely normal. It was hard work, especially when she wanted nothing more than to pull him into her embrace again, but she thought that she pulled it off fairly well, at least no one else seemed to have noticed the tension between them, except maybe Hermione, but she knew the whole story anyway so that doesn't really matter.

Everyone was almost done eating their lunch when Charlie arrived. Ginny was one of the first to get up and hug her brother.

"Hey," He greeted, "How's my little sister?"

"Great!" she lied, but the smile she gave him was genuine, she was always happy when her brothers came back for visits, especially during these times. Everyone else began to crowd around Charlie to hug him or shake his hand. It wasn't long after everyone had greeted Charlie and the kitchen table had been cleared that Mrs. Weasley sat Charlie down in a chair and forced him to sit still as she cut his hair. It was bittersweet thing to watch because Ginny loved Charlie's long hair, it gave him a cool rustic look, but his face as Mrs. Weasley cut it was priceless.

**I am seriously apologizing for how horribly long it took to post this next chapter, but I had a friend borrow my copy of Deathly Hallows and I just got it back from her yesterday. Anyways, I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

We were all outside in the garden, setting up tables and decorations for Harry's birthday dinner. It hadn't taken us long to figure out that there was no way we would all fit in the small kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny was set to the job of setting the table, seeing as she couldn't use magic to decorate the sky with floating purple lanterns like Fred and George, or decorate the garden with conjured purple streamers like Hermione, who, Ginny noticed, actually seemed to be quite flattered by something Ron had just said to her, now that's a shocker. Who knew that Ron could actually say something right for once? Harry seemed to be amused by this as well because he turned away from his friends, smiling to himself and looking around the yard, at one point his eyes met hers and he grinned at her, but turned away and began talking to Monsieur Delacour. Ginny felt her heart sink momentarily, but quickly shook the feeling of as her mother came out levitating a large sphere shaped cake decorated like a Snitch, she was yelling for everyone to clear the way. With careful precision and time Mrs. Weasley managed to safely place the cake on the centre of the table.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry complimented.

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh it's nothing, dear."

Behind their mother's back, Ginny noticed Ron was giving Harry a thumbs up and mouthed something to him, but she couldn't tell what he was saying. _I wonder what that was about,_ she thought to herself.

The guest started arrive, and Fred and George would lead them from the apparition point at the end of the lane, to the garden. Ginny greeted each of the guests happily as they arrived; it was nice to finally have a celebratory reason for everyone to get together. Hopefully if the evening went well, the mood wouldn't be offset by any of the seriousness threatening the world, maybe they would all be granted the peace of mind to forget for just one evening. Soon, everyone had arrived, except for Mr. Weasley and Ginny could tell that this was making her mother very edgy.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was suggesting that they go ahead and begin eating without Mr. Weasley, there was a flash of light and a silver weasel suddenly appeared on the table in front of them and began to speak with Mr. Weasley's voice; "Minister of Magic coming with me." And then it disappeared.

Lupin immediately stood up and apologized, "We shouldn't be here, Harry – I'm sorry – I'll explain another time-" He quickly grabbed Tonks's wrist and they rushed over the gate to the apparition point where they promptly disappeared.

"The Minister- but why -? I don't understand -?" Mrs. Weasley muttered, completely baffled as everyone else. They were left no time to contemplate the situation, for not even a full second later the figures of Mr. Weasley and Rufus Scrimgeour arrived at the gate. Everyone stared in silence at the two men made their way to the garden, Mr. Weasley looked nervous while Scrimgeour looked determined.

"Sorry to intrude. Especially since I can see that I am gate-crashing a party." Scrimgeour apologized in a tone that indicated that he really didn't care that he had just arrived, uninvited, to a party.

Ginny saw his eyes flint to the Snitch cake for a quick moment before he turned to Harry, "Many happy returns,"

"Thanks," Harry said bluntly, Ginny could tell that Harry wasn't buying Scrimgeour's act for one minute.

Scrimgeour didn't waste any time getting to what he wanted. "I require a private word with you, also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

Ron and Hermione both look astounded. "Us? Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private. Is there such a place?" Scrimgeour's demanding and impatient tones were really beginning to agitate Ginny, but she did her best to hold her tongue.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Weasley scrambled. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

Scrimgeour set his gaze on Ron. "You can lead the way. There will be no need for you to accompany us, Aurthur."

After the trio had left with Scrimgeour, everyone at the table sat in a momentary, confused silence. It wasn't as much of a shock that the Minister wished to speak with Harry, but it was a shock for him to want to speak privately with Ron and Hermione as well.

"What could the Minister possible have to discuss with three children in private?" Mrs. Weasley wondered aloud.

"They're not exactly children anymore, Mum," Charlie said.

"Of course they are still children! They haven't even finished their schooling yet, what on earth would be so important for the Minister to take time out of his day to talk to them, while our world is in the midst of a war!"

"Mum, they may still be in school, but have you forgotten about what they've done in the past six years," Ginny countered. "They have probably done more in the past few years then most witches in wizards do in their whole lives, especially where Voldemort is involved."

"Ginny is right Mum," Bill said. "Just think back, in their first year Ron and Hermione helped Harry keep the Philosopher Stone safe from Voldemort."

"And in his second year, Harry fought a Basilisk and saved me from Tom Riddles diary." Ginny put in, "And from what I gather it was during their third year when they figured out who Sirius really was and that it was Peter who really betrayed the Potters all those years ago."

"Harry competed in the Tri Wizard tournament when he was only fourteen, which Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time helping him prepare for, and then at the end of it Harry watched Cedric be killed, Voldemort come back, and then fought Voldemort himself." Charlie put in. Ginny could tell that her mother was getting frustrated by everyone's statements, but they continued anyway, determined to recount all of the major events of the past six years. Ginny though, decided to give her mum a break and summarized the last two years quickly.

"Yeah and the in their fifth year a bunch of us fought in the Battle at the Ministry and just a month ago Harry saw Snape kill Dumbledore. Face it Mum they are just as involved in this war as anyone in the Order, maybe even more so."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to argue back until Mr. Weasley place a gentle hand on her arm, "Their right Molly."

So, with resonated sigh, Mrs. Weasley let it go and they continued to discuss all of the possible topic Scrimgeour might wanted to talk to Harry, Ron and, and Hermione about. They hadn't been talking long when all of the sudden raised voices could be heard coming from the house, one of which Ginny thought sounded curiously like Harry's.

"What on earth -?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other worriedly, and without a word got up and dashed into the house. Not even a full minute later Scrimgeour stormed out of the house, limping as fast as he could to the Apparation point, where he promptly disappeared.

Once Ron, Hermione, and Harry returned outside they explained what it was that Scrimgeour wanted. It turned out that Dumbledore had left the three of them some things in his will and the Minister had come to give the items to them, as well as interrogate them to what the purpose of such items might be. Hermione had received a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in ancient ruins, Ron had inherited a unique device made by Dumbledore himself, a Deluminator, a handy yet seemingly pointless device that could be used to put out lights, and to Harry Dumbledore had left the first Snitch he had ever caught in a quidditch match. It was also revealed that Harry was supposed to have inherited Godric Gryffindor's sword, but the Ministry refused to release it to him because it is an important historical artifact.

**Thank-you for reading, it's been waaay to long since I've put up a post, it feels good to have another chapter u. PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Bill and Fleur's wedding, because of the Mrs. Weasley had woke Ginny up earlier that she would have preferred, but there was a lot that needed to be done before the ceremony and nerves were running high, especially those of Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. While Ginny ate a rushed breakfast she watched as Mrs. Weasley ordered around the men in the house, making sure they never got a moment to sit down.

Once Ginny finished her breakfast Mrs. Weasley ordered Ginny to shower. Unfortunately, Fleur was already in there. Ginny, knowing that Fleur never took short showers on a normal day, never mind her _wedding_ day, decided to go back to her room where Hermione was sitting on her cot reading the book Dumbledore had left her. Ginny was still completely confused as to why Dumbledore would leave Hermione a children's book written in ancient ruins.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione greeted brightly. "How are you?"

Ginny's response was blunt. "I am pretty sure that Mum and Fleur are going to drive me into insanity, and it's not even noon yet!"

Hermione chuckled lightly and put an arm around her younger friend.

Two hours later Ginny got out of the shower, which had been freezing for the most part, no thanks to her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Wrapping herself up in her bath robe Ginny made her way to her bedroom so that she could begin to get ready for the wedding. Ginny would be in the wedding party as a brides made with Gabrielle, there for Fleur got to choose the dresses they would have to wear, which Ginny had to admit, weren't that bad. The dress was gold with a glittery swirl pattern and went down to her knees, it had spaghetti straps and a boat neck line, just low enough to show a little bit of cleavage, but not too much.

Ginny had just finished getting her dress on when Hermione walked in wearing a very pretty lilac coloured dress. It was very simple looking and flowed out perfectly to accentuate her curves.

"Oh good, you're here," she said. "I was wondering if you could do my hair for me?"

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "But only if you do mine."

"Deal."

Hermione's hair took some time. Ginny brushed through every strand of curly hair and applied some of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion until Hermione's hair was no longer bushy but beautifully sleek and shiny. It took about an hour, but in the end she looked beautiful, and Hermione immediately set to work on Ginny's hair. Ginny's hair was more easily managed and didn't take nearly as long as Hermione's. Hermione did a wonderful job with her hair, curling it into perfect ringlets that framed her face and pinning half of it back. All they had to do now was put on make-up and since both girls preferred more of a natural look this didn't take long.

They had just put the finishing touches on their mascara when Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Good, you girls are ready. I need you to bring this up to Fleur, I have to go and make sure that the caterers don't overcook the roast." Mrs. Weasley quickly handed Ginny a worn velvet case and left the room. Ginny open the case revealing a beautiful tiara.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione gasped. Ginny nodded her agreement.

Fleur was getting ready in Fred and Georges old room with her mother and Gabrielle and, too Ginny's shock, her Great-Aunt Muriel. Fleur was standing in front of a full length mirror while Madame Delacour made some final alterations on her dress, she looked somewhat hassled and Ginny didn't doubt that that had something to do with Aunt Muriel.

"Ah, my tiara!" Aunt Muriel said rushing over to take the case from Ginny, taking the tiara and going over to where Fleur stood by the mirror. Gently Muriel placed the tiara atop Fleur's head, arranging it perfectly amongst her golden locks. "There," Muriel admired. "Now you look much better."

Fleur looked slightly offended at first, but quickly shook it off and began to admire how the tiara really did complete her out fit.

A couple moments Aunt Muriel turned her attention on to Ginny and Hermione. "Ginerva, you look presentable, well except for you dress it too low cut. A young lady like yourself should not be showing that much skin."

"Hello Aunt Muriel," Ginny said, trying her best to remain polite. "I don't believe you have met my friend Hermione Granger.

"Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?" Aunt Muriel exclaimed tisking. "Bad posture and skinny ankles."

Soon Mrs. Weasley returned from the kitchen and began to usher Hermione and Aunt Muriel out of the room saying that the ceremony was going to start soon and the bridal party needed to get assembled.

Ten minutes later they were all lined up at the entrance of the marquee, Fleur and Mr. Delacour were at the front, arms linked, and behind them was Ginny and Gabrielle. The music started and that was their cue to begin their walk down the aisle. As they walked Ginny heard a lot more Oo's and awe's than she thought necessary, but she continued to smile and focus on not tripping over her heals anyway. Really it wasn't too bad she was actually kind of enjoying herself. Once they were at the front and everyone was standing where they were supposed to be, the priest began and Ginny scanned the crowd. She spotted Harry, under the disguise of her red headed cousin Barny, sitting in the second row staring at her; she couldn't help but wink at him before quickly looking back up front.

The ceremony was short and sweet to Ginny's relief. She didn't wear heals very often and they were beginning to hurt her feet, she took them off as soon as the ceremony had ended and the chairs and canvas wall were being removed to get ready for the reception. As soon as she got the troublesome heels off Ginny rushed over to where Bill and Fleur now stood accepting people's congratulations. She didn't bother waiting in line; she figured that as the sister to the groom she had rights to cut. Throwing her arms around her big brothers neck, she nearly made them both topple over.

"Bill, you did it!" she cried. "I didn't think it was possible, but you actually found someone to marry you!"

"Ouch, Gin," Bill exclaimed, pretending to clutch at his heart. "That hurts!"

Ginny laughed and then turned to Fleur. "Thanks for marrying my brother, Fleur. If you hadn't been so kind to do so I don't think Bill ever would have married."

"I am sure he would have found someone," Fleur said, smiling lightly and hugging her new sister –in-law.

Ginny spent some time talking with some friends or family that she knew who were attending the event and drank a glass of champagne. Across the room she could see Harry sitting with Victor Krum, they seemed to be having a very serious conversation and she wondered what it was about. She longed to join them, well Harry anyway, she didn't really care if Krum was there or not, really all she wanted was to be with Harry. _Maybe he will ask me to dance…_ Ginny thought, or rather, hoped.

Scanning the dance floor Ginny saw that Ron was dancing with Hermione and she wondered when those two will just admit how they feel about each other and get it over with. Turning her gaze away from the stubborn pair Ginny saw Luna on the dance floor, doing some sort of erotic dance of her own creation. Smiling slightly to herself, Ginny went over to her friend and began to dance with her, though in a more normal fashion.

"Hey Luna," Ginny greeted.

"Hello Ginny, you might want to let your brother who just got married know that he has a swarm or Nargles flying around his head."

Comments like this rarely through Ginny off anymore, but every once in a while Luna would come up with something completely absurd and completely stun her into disbelief. "I'll be sure to let him know." Ginny assured her as they continued to dance.

After the song ended Luna excused herself for a glass of punch, but a couple of minutes after she left Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan came up beside her.

"Why, isn't it Little Ginger Ginny?" Lee said as a form of greeting her.

Ginny just laughed, "Hi Lee."

"Would the young lady care to dance?" asked Lee bowing theatrically, holding his hand out to her.

She took it, still laughing, and they walked out on to the dance floor. It was a fast paced song that allowed Ginny to discover something, just like Fred and George, Lee couldn't. She spent most of the song laughing, that is until she saw Harry standing on the side lines, watching her dance with Lee, looking downcast. She felt bad that Harry wasn't enjoying herself, but she wasn't going to start moping around at her brother's wedding because he was, and she knew he didn't expect her to either. But she did decide that she would try and see if she could talk to him privately for a few moments before the night ended.

Ginny spent the rest of the night dancing, talking, and laughing with her friends and family, she was really having a great time. I had been dancing with Fred when all of the sudden something large and silver landed beside me on the dance floor, it was a Patronus in the form of a lynx. Everyone paused, astonished by its sudden appearance. The lynx then opened its mouth and spoke with the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt: _"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

It took a while for understanding and then panic to set in amongst the crowed, then there was a scream and everything turned into chaos, the protective charms must have been broken and now there were Death Eaters attacking the Burrow. Fred pulled out his wand and grabbed Ginny's hand while she too grabbed her wand and began to pull her through the chaos. Ginny looked around desperately for the threat that was attacking them, while she was searching, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and watched as they promptly disappeared from her sight, they had Disapparated. At that moment she knew that they weren't coming back, not for a while anyway.

"Ginny! Watch out!" Fred suddenly pulled Ginny to the ground before a jet of white light could hit her.

As soon as she felt it was safe Ginny got back and began to look for a Death Eater she could go after, but Fred grabbed her hand again and held her back. "Ginny you have to get somewhere safe!"

"No way!" Ginny shouted over all the noise.

Ginny fought as hard as she could, most of the guests had disappeared by now and Ginny could count about twelve Death Eaters casting curses around. Things weren't going well though, it turned out that the Death Eaters had put the anti-Apparation charm back up so no one else could leave. In the end they all got herded into one big group while some of the Death Eaters searched the house, and by the sounds of all the loud bangs and shatters, they weren't being too careful about it. Ginny was standing with Mrs. Weasley and she could feel her flinch every time such noise came from the house.

The Death Eaters, not finding what they wanted apparently, began to interrogate those who they rounded up, starting with the wedding guests. They didn't give them the answers that they wanted so they were released. Then they moved on to the Order members and their families. Every once in a while a scream could be heard coming from the house and Ginny did her best to keep a brave face.

Soon enough it was her turn, a Death Eater she didn't recognize tore her away from her mother who seemed unwilling to let her daughter go. The Death Eater wasn't very gentle; he dragged her into the house by the arm and practically through her onto the couch in the sitting room. The Death Eater was wearing one of those awful skeleton mask's, which made it harder for Ginny to see if she recognized him, but she was pretty sure she didn't.

"Ginny Weasley, is it?" the Death Eater asked, his voice was deep and calm. It sent a shiver down her spine, but she was determined to show this scum that she was not weak or afraid.

"Severus tells me that you and Harry Potter had a thing going on for a while, is this true?"

Ginny clenched her fists at the mention of Snape's name, but she nodded.

"So, if you two were that close, Potter must have told you where he was going." The Death Eater said, "Or is he still here? Hiding somewhere?" Ginny could see his blue eyes staring at her intently through the holes in his mask.

"He's not here," Ginny said icily, staring him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked again, looking down at his wand which he was twirling between his fingers. Ginny recognized this as a threat, but she wouldn't give in, besides she was telling the truth.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, if he's not here then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You lie!" The Death Eater cried out, and suddenly she was in pain, such a severe pain that it felt like she had been thrust into a cauldron of hot tar, she screamed, and suddenly it was over, though the pain still lingered.

"I am not lying," Ginny gasped. "I have no idea where he went, he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Not even you?" He asked coming to kneel beside where she had fallen on the ground. "The girl he supposedly cared for? How could he deny telling such a pretty face?"

He brushed his hand across her cheek and Ginny spat at him in response, but this didn't faze the Death Eater, he simply just cast another curse at her.

By the end of the interrogation, Ginny was sore, faint, and could hardly walk. Fortunately, her interrogation had been the last one and the Death Eaters soon left, though the still were being watched. Once everyone was safe in the house Ginny informed Mr. Weasley that she had seen the trio Dissaparate during the chaos.

After some discussion, it was decided to send a Patronus to all the possible places they could be hiding, letting them know that everyone was safe, but that they shouldn't try to contact them because they were being watched.

Ginny wanted to stay up longer to hear more about what was going on with the Ministry, but Mrs. Weasley forced her up to her room to get some sleep. This was probably a good thing in the end because the torture she had endured took all the energy out of her and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

**Finally! Something a little more interesting to write about! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought **


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a shorter chapter and not a lot happens, but don't worry things will pick up again when school starts up!**

**Oh! And I don't know if anyone realized but I had people being tortured in the last chapter by Death Eaters, in the book it says that no one was hurt, but I was having a hard time trying to figure out how the Death Eaters could get information out of the Weasley's without harming them in some way. I hope you all will forgive me for the alteration.**

The morning came much too quickly for Ginny, though she was feeling much better, she still felt a dull ache, but the ache wasn't in her arms, legs, or head. No- it was her heart that ached, because with rising of the sun also came the full realization that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were gone, in other words her brother, best friend, and boyfriend. She did not like to think that Harry was her ex because she knew that he did not want to break it off, and neither did she, it was only because he was worried he would but her in danger. There was not a doubt in Ginny's mind that once the danger was gone, they would be together again, maybe not immediately after, but soon enough.

Staring at the ceiling Ginny thought about what it meant now that they were really gone; it meant that she was alone. Sure she had her parents, and every once in a while her brothers would be stopping in along with different Order members, but she no longer had Ron to tease when she got bored, no Hermione to talk to when she needed some advice or just someone to listen. She realized that she had already lost Harry as the person she could go to when she needed a break, or wanted to feel safe in someone's arms, but it still had always been nice to even just stare at him, knowing that he was alright. It also meant that they had gone after_ him_, the most dangerous wizard since Grindewald, and since we could not contact them, and they could not contact us, we would never know if they were safe. That's what bugged Ginny the most, the ignorance of knowing whether or not they were dead.

Ginny feel her eyes begin to sting at this thought, she fought back as she began to feel tears forms, but it was a losing battle and she finally gave in. It was not something Ginny liked to do, crying made her feel weak, especially during times like these when she should be as strong as possible, but at the same time, she could not help but feel a little better after she was finished. The tears flowed steadily down her cheeks for fifteen minutes before the appeared to run out, leaving Ginny's eyes red and swollen and her face was blotchy. Disgusted by her appearance, and not wanting anyone to know that she had been crying, Ginny grabbed a change of clothes since she was still in her dress from yesterday and went to take a shower.

After twenty minutes of standing under the warm, calming water and feeling it loosen her tight muscles, Ginny hoped out feeling much more refreshed. After changing and drying her hair Ginny wondered downstairs. She hadn't realized last night, but as she walked down to the main floor, she realized just how much damage the Death Eaters had done looking for Harry. The furniture in various rooms had been rearranged into a more chaotic fashion; pictures that hung on the wall were either crooked or no longer on their hangers but the floor. Ginny noted all of this with an impassive rage, she was angry that the Death Eaters had done this to her home, but she felt no desire to do anything about it at the moment, she was too tired,

In the kitchen Ginny was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, Madame and Monsieur Delacore, and Gabrielle. All of them had stayed at the Burrow for the night, with the exception of Lupin and Tonks, who must have arrived just that morning. Bill and Fleur had decided to go to their new home, Shell Cottage, for the night, but Ginny guessed that they would be showing up at some point during the day.

After greeting everyone Ginny sat down to eat, or rather, pick at her breakfast, she didn't have much of an appetite that morning. Everyone in the kitchen was serious and talking about yesterday's events.

"The Death Eaters seemed to have believed that the ghoul was really Ron with spattegroits. Luckily we were able to get him out of the attack and into Ron's bedroom before they came in to search the house," Mr. Weasley said. Beside him Mrs. Weasley scowled, Ginny could tell that she still wasn't happy that she hadn't been let in on the plan created so that the Death Eaters wouldn't think that Ron went with Harry. Only Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George had been let in on the plan because they helped make the alterations to the ghoul.

"How are your parents, Tonks?" asked Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Voldemort took over the Ministry Death Eaters were sent to every house that had a connection to the Order or Harry. They had gone to question Tonks parents on Harry's whereabouts and were even harder on them than they were for the Wesley's.

"They were really shaken up, but they will be okay." Tonk's answered solemnly. "I am going to be spending some time with them over the next little while."

The talk continued on for a while, but eventually they had exhausted every topic and the room fell into a momentary silence before Tonks spoke up. "So, Remus and I have some news…"

Lupin looked at Tonks and whispered something to her urgently, almost a little harshly. After they finished their brief whispered conversation, Tonks continued. "We have just recently found out that I am pregnant!"

There was an eruption of congratulations. Everyone moved to hug Tonks and shake Lupin's hand. Tonks look extremely happy and Ginny felt happy for her as well, but Ginny couldn't help but notice Remus's lack of enthusiasm and wonder briefly what the reason for his absent joviality might be, but then decided that it was probably just the shock and fear of being a father.

The days went by and not a lot had changed, they were still being watched and Ginny doubted that that would change anytime soon. The family spent most of their time repairing the house and doing things for the Order, although Ginny was usually left out of that type of thing much to her annoyance. Some good news, or relieving news at least, did come three days after the wedding. Lupin had showed up at the Burrow briefly to let them all know that he had been to Grimmauld Place and that Ron, Hermione, and Harry are there and doing well. As Lupin relayed this news Ginny thought that she had heard some resentment in Lupin's voice when he said Harry's name, but she wasn't sure, and didn't think much of it. She was too happy to final have concrete information that they were safe, they hadn't been captured.

After that Ginny had spent the rest of the day up in her room once again flipping through the pages of the photo album Collin had given her, each picture bringing a new memory. As she turned the pages she came across a picture Collin had taken of her and Harry, though they did not know he had taken it. It was taken one Saturday afternoon while they were sitting under a tree by the lake:

_It had been a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Ginny had need to do some studying for her OWL's and she was tired of being cooped up inside all day and decided to take her books outside and study there. Harry said that he would go with her, they hadn't been getting much time together between her studying and quidditch and his having lengthily detentions every Saturday morning. They had picked a giant oak tree to sit under by the lake, Harry sat leaning against the tree trunk and Ginny sat between his legs leaning against his chest. She had her DADA book open in her lap and Harry's chin rested on her shoulder as he read along with her. It was handy having Harry there as she studied Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape did not make things easy on his students, he was very evasive in his explanations, unlike Harry's straight forward explanations that he used when teaching the DA._

_ "What is the difference between a counter-jinx and an anti-jinx again?" Ginny asked turning her head slightly so that she could see Harry._

_ "A counter-jinx is what reverses the effects of a jinx, and an anti-jinx is something you can cast so that the jinx can't affect you at all once it is cast."_

_ Ginny wrote down a note about that on a piece of parchment she had taken along. Then she turned around so that she was sitting across his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry leaned down and kissed her lightly on the nose._

_ "I am bored with studying," Ginny murmured, nuzzling contently against Harry. "I wish that these stupid OWL's were done and over with, or even better, that I didn't have to take them to begin with. I'm beginning to think that they are more stress than their worth."_

_ "Don't worry, in a couple of weeks testing will be over and then there is a summer free of school work."_

_ After that they had shared a few kisses before Ginny had to get back to studying._

Funny how differently Ginny had thought back then, even though it had been less than three months ago. Back then, Voldemort had been a constant worry, but it never seemed like he could really hurt them while they were at Hogwarts. Ginny wondered if Harry had really thought that the summer could be a fun break, she knew for sure that he had hoped, but did he actually think it that it could have been a possibility? She didn't know, and really, it wasn't all that important of a question. The point was, he was gone risking his life chasing Voldemort and she was sitting here worrying about him along with Ron and Hermione.

Reading the Daily Prophet had become part of Ginny's daily routine as the rest of the summer went by. She knew that it wasn't telling even half of what was happening out there and that a lot of the stories they did put in were extremely censored and edited, but there was a tiny amount of facts written in there that she knew were true, and it was for those tid-bits she read the paper.

One day, as she read the paper in the sitting room Ginny came across Hermione's name as she scanned a page and for a moment she felt her heart drop into her stomach until she read over the article where Hermione's name was mentioned in. She let out a sigh of relief. The ministry had released a list of Muggle-borns who hadn't shown up for interrogation. Ginny new that she shouldn't have been as happy as she was to hear that Hermione hadn't shown up, but for it meant that the Ministry, or the Death Eaters in other words hadn't caught up to them yet. In the Prophet there was also the usual article describing a ten thousand galleon reward for handing Harry Potter over to the Ministry alive. The first time Ginny had seen the article accompanied with a picture of Harry she had cried, overwhelmed with emotions she could not describe, but after the days went by she would just find herself staring at the picture.

**I know, not that interesting, but please Review with anything you would like to say about this chapter. I am trying to include anything that it happening with the Trio that Ginny might somehow have ended up hearing about.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't feel like this chapter is very well written but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless **

**

* * *

**

September first finally came and Ginny didn't know what to feel, mostly because she didn't know what to expect. Dumbledore was no longer there to protect them and it had been announced that it was mandatory for all witches and wizards to attend Hogwarts; there was no longer any option to the matter. Ginny's family was extremely worried about her going back to school, and so was she, but the way she saw it was that she was pureblood, therefore somewhat protected, but the fact that her family was known members of the Order might not help her very much.

While Ginny ate breakfast she read that morning's edition of the Prophet and gasped aloud at what she saw on the front page:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

She couldn't believe it, and as she looked around the table as she could tell that most of the family had already read the article and were just as happy as she was to here that Dumbledore's murderer would be running the school. As she continued to read through the article Ginny also discovered that the two Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow would be taking over Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After reading the article Ginny had a pretty glum outlook on the year. She spent the rest of breakfast just picking at her food and moving it around on her plate until Mrs. Weasley said that they should get going. So, Ginny went up stairs and dragged her bag down when it finally occurred to Ginny that's they had no way of getting to the King's Cross station in London this year.

"Dad, how are we going to get there?"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "We are going to have to take a risk and Apparate there, we have no other option."

Ginny nodded, she had never Apparated before, but judging by what she had heard it wasn't a pleasant experience the first time.

Finally they were all ready to leave; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George had decided to come to send Ginny off. So, once they got to the Apparation point Fred gripped with Ginny's trunk and Ginny held tightly to Mr. Weasley's arm and suddenly Ginny was being squeezed through a tight tube and she couldn't breathe, but then a moment later the pressure on her longs was released and she could breath freely again. Ginny felt a little queasy, but altogether it wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. Looking around Ginny saw that they were in a dark alley across the street from King's Cross Station.

A couple of minutes later the who family had crossed the street and now were taking turns crossing through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, that would allow them entrance to platform 9 ¾. When it was Ginny's turn to go through she took a deep breath before casually walking through the seemingly solid brick wall. As she passed through the first thing that Ginny noticed was the large scarlet engine, the next thing she noticed was how less crowded the platform was compared to previous years. The sight depressed Ginny and reminded her once again of just how different this year was going to be.

When Fred and George had returned from loading her trunk onto the train Ginny began to say good bye, using all of her will power to keep the lump in her throat from turning into tears. She was going to miss them all dreadfully, more than usually. Letters were going to be hard to send when all the mail is checked coming in and out of Hogwarts, so besides what she read in the prophet Ginny would never really know what was going on. That's probably what would bug her the most, not knowing if her family was still safe, or if they had heard anything from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

So, it was with deep reluctance that Ginny hugged her mum, dad, Fred, and George all good-bye. Mrs. Weasley was balling by the time Ginny had finished and Ginny gave her an extra hug, holding on as tight as she could until the train's whistle let out a long screeching blow, indicating that she should board the train.

Closing her eyes, Ginny took in another deep breath. "Good-bye everyone, I will try to write if possible and I will see you all at Christmas." She tried to say it as cheerily as possible, like she would any other year, but was unsuccessful.

Boarding the train Ginny waved out of a window at her family, until the train began to move forward and her family was soon out of sight. Ginny could feel her eyes begin to water and she wiped at them viciously, she did not want to cry, she wanted to be strong and show everyone that she was not afraid. Walking down the corridor Ginny tried to find a compartment to sit in. It wasn't long until she saw Neville and Luna both sitting in a compartment talking. Smiling slightly at seeing that at least two of her close friends would still be at Hogwarts Ginny entered the compartment.

"Ginny!" both Neville and Luna exclaimed when the saw her. Ginny went over and hugged both of them before she sat down beside Luna and across from Neville.

"Did you hear?" Neville asked.

"That Snape is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Neville nodded. "Yeah I heard, and I think that it is absolute rubbish."

"I agree, you should have seen the rant Gran went on when she found out, destroyed two lamps she did."

Ginny laughed, she had never met Neville's Grandmother before, but judging off of the stories Neville had told her she seemed like a very interesting character and Ginny thought that she might like to meet the elderly woman some day.

There were few short moments of silence before Luna turned to Ginny. "So, where is Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

Ginny had known that this question was coming and she had decided earlier on that she would tell at least Neville and Luna the truth, she knew she could trust them, but everyone else would have to hear the official story. "They aren't going to be coming back this year. Dumbledore left them something to do before he died and that's what they are out doing."

Neither Neville nor Luna looked all that shocked, and why would they? It's not that had of a fact to believe, especially if you knew the trio as well as they did.

"But it is important that word doesn't get round of what they are really doing," Ginny continued. "As far as everyone else knows, Hermione has gone into hiding, not much of stretch since that is what most of the Muggle-borns are doing right now and that is sort of what she is doing right now anyways, Ron is dying of spattegroits, we have our ghoul posing as Ron for that part, and Harry has gone into hiding." Ginny paused for a moment before continuing. "I really hope people aren't fool enough to believe that last one though. Harry would never run away from anyone, not even Voldemort."

"We know Ginny, and I am sure people will figure that out on their own. If not, don't worry about it, as long as we know the truth it will be alright." Neville comforted her and Luna put an arm over her shoulder.

The rest of the train was long and the three spent most of their time sitting in the compartment discussing everything and anything to do with Voldemort. It was a hard topic to exhaust since Voldemort had done so much over the summer, it seemed like he had infected every tiny aspect of their lives. When the lady with the food trolley came they all loaded up on junk food and spent the last few hours of the ride eating and talking.

When they did finally arrive at the Hogsmeade Station it was dark. Hagrid was at the station as usually to meet the first years so that he could take them to the castle in the boats, but there were also a couple of scattered Death Eaters there to meet them. It turned out that they were there to do some last minute weeding of Muggle-borns before the school year started, as if the student population hadn't been decreased enough! Ginny, Neville, and Luna go through easily enough with their pureblood names, although they did give Ginny a bit of trouble, probably because she was a member of one of the biggest blood traitor families in the wizarding world.

Looking around the platform Ginny saw some of the first years gathered around Hagrid, they looked much more terrified than they usually would. She felt bad for the poor kids, it was becoming very apparent that this year was not going to be an enjoyable and the unfortunate first years will not know what it was like before the Death Eaters took over the school.

The Great Hall was buzzing with noise, but unlike the usually loud and excited voices, it was a culmination of low whispers and murmurs. There was none of the usual electricity in the air and there were far more scared and nervous faces than happy and excited ones. Ginny, herself, was having a hard time finding anything to celebrate about the start of this particular school year.

"No one is very happy, are they?" Luna said in her dreamy voice beside Ginny.

"No," agreed Ginny, "I wouldn't say so."

Luna left to go sit at the Ravenclaw table and Ginny followed Neville to the Gryffindor table where Seamus was sitting.

"Hey Neville," Seamus greeted, clasping hands, and nodded to Ginny who nodded back.

"Is Ron with Harry?" he asked her.

_And so begins the lying… "_No, he is at home in bed with Spattegroits."

Seamus seemed to pale slightly. "Gosh, I'm sorry Ginny. How is he?"

"Not good, at the moment."

There was short uncomfortable pause before Seamus decided to change the subject. "What about Hermione? Where is she?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure; she went into hiding with her parents as soon as we caught wind of the Muggle-born registrations. I haven't heard from her since."

"Same things happened with Dean," Seamus said understandingly. Ginny felt a pang of grief at hear another one of her ex-boyfriends was now on the run.

"But I thought that his dad was a wizard?" Neville asked.

"That's what he believes, but his dad ran off when he was still little, and he's got no proof to say that he really was a wizard. It would have been too risky for him to stay with all that was going on. The Death Eaters are being really thorough, and he found it unlikely that they would spare the people they were unsure about."

Before they could discuss it anymore the first years arrived to be sorted. As they walked by Ginny caught the eye of one of the small girls, she had pale blonde hair, a fair complexion and vibrant blue eyes. Something about her intrigued Ginny. She seemed to be just as scared as all of the other first years but there was something in her eyes that convinced Ginny that she was strong. Ginny watched the girl throughout all of the Sorting until the girl was called up.

"Deas, Kasie!" Came the high pitch squeak of Professor Flitwick. Ginny thought she saw the blond girl raise her head higher as she made her way to the three legged stool and sat down. She had a terrified, but determined look set in her features. It did not take long for the Sorting Hat to decide that the young girl should be place in Gryffindor. This did not surprise Ginny; she knew the girl had to be a Gryffindor.

Once the Sorting had ended and all the first years were sitting at their new House tables, Snape stood up from his spot at the centre of the staff table for the start of the year announcements.

"Things are going to be different this year." Snape announced in his usual slow dark tone that immediately got the attention of every person in the entire hall. "We have two new professors among us. To take my place as Defense Against the Dark Arts is Amycus Carrow." A short bulky man with black hair stood up and looked around the hall with a crooked leer that sent chills down Ginny's spine. "There have been some changes to the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum," Snape continued, "Instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts, it is now going to be known as just the Dark Arts." There was a shocked silence in throughout the Great Hall, except for a few excited murmurs that could be heard coming from the Slytherin table.

Ginny turned in her seat to glare a across the Hall at them.

"Amycus' sister, Alecto Carrow, will be taking over for Professor Burbage as Muggle Studies treacher." Alecto looked very much like her brother, and like many feminine qualities. "Muggle Studies is now compulsory for all students, no exceptions." Snape looked around the room as if to challenge someone to stand against what he was saying. As much as Ginny wanted to object, she kept her mouth shut. "On top of their duties as Professors the Carrow's have also be in charge of all discipline handed out to any students who are brought to them, or they believe or in need of straightening out."

Ginny felt her mouth drop open in shock. Death Eaters were going to be in charge of punishing students, she knew that in no way that could be a good thing, especially for the younger students.

"Now go to bed." Snape finished his announcements and Ginny got up with Neville and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Ginny got to the sixth year girls dorms she saw that only Abigail and Felicia were there.

"Where's Jezebel and Loretta?" Ginny asked.

Abigail looked to be near tears when she answered. "Jezebel has been taken to Azkaban, she went to the Muggle-born registration at the ministry, and they took her away, said she stole her magic from a witch. Loretta is on the run, her mother was a muggle-born and she went into hiding with her.

Ginny didn't say anything, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed with so much greif and despair in one day and decided to go straight to bed.

In the morning Ginny didn't feel any better as she got dressed for her first day of classes. Abigail and Felicia were still asleep when Ginny left to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville was already sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"How was your sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Alright, I guess," said Neville. "It's going to be really strange this year, since Seamus and I are the only ones in our dorm, it feels really empty."

Ginny nodded her agreement, taking some toast of the tray in front of her and buttering it. "Jezebel and Loretta are gone this year as well."

A couple of moments later a brown barn owl landed in front of Ginny. She had made sure to subscribe to the Prophet so that she could continue reading what was going on throughout the year. Ginny took the rolled up paper from the owl and gave it five Knuts. Once the owl flew back out the window, Ginny unrolled the paper and on the front page was a picture of the Ministry Atrium with people running around madly. Above the picture in big black letters was the title: _Intruders at Ministry Escape._ The article read:

_Our ministry leaders were sent into an up roar yesterday when it was discovered that three intruders, disguised as ministry officials, broke into the ministry and released the Muggle-born witches and wizards who had been waiting to be tried in court. The intruders are suspected to be Muggles who somehow gained the power to change form and imitate…_

The article went on but Ginny stopped there, she knew the rest was just going to be pointless ramblings the ministry would have controlled the prophet to put in about how Muggles were evil and trying to convince more people that they needed to be shown their place. Besides she had already read all that mattered to her. The three intruders she knew couldn't have been Muggles, but Harry, Ron and Hermione in disguise. She didn't know what they were doing at the ministry, she was just glad to read that they had escaped the Ministries grasp.

"What's it say?" Neville asked, Ginny had momentarily forgotten that he was there and handed him the paper to read.

"You reckon that it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Neville asked, keeping his voice low so that no one sitting nearby could hear him.

"Definitely," Ginny whispered back. "Who else but those three would be stupid enough to try such a thing? I just hope they were able to do whatever it was they were trying to do before they got caught."

"Me too," Neville agreed.

A short while later Professor McGonagall came around handing out their timetables, and to Ginny's dismay she saw that she had Dark Arts first block with the Slytherins. Ginny no longer had an appetite and just sat as she waited for the time when she would have to head to class.

After the first bell went Ginny found herself waiting outside the Dark Arts classroom door with the other 6th years from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Many of the Gryffindor students looked scared and unsure of what to expect, as did some of the Slytherins. Ginny did her best to cover up her uneasiness, she wanted to keep a firm grasp on her Gryffindor courage and help the other students as much as she possibly could. Abigail and Felicia were standing together speaking in urgent whispers, with uneasy looks on their faces.

A couple of minutes passed before the door opened and Amycus showed his ugly face. "Get in," He growled, stepping aside, all the students hastened to obey his order. Ginny decided to wait for the other students to rush through before she entered last, this left her with no choice but to take the only seat left at the front of the classroom. Sitting down, Ginny slumped down and waited for the Death Eater scum to start the class. But Amycus didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry, he took his time walking up to the front of the class and taking out his wand.

"As you all heard last night, I will be your new Dark Arts teacher Professor Carrow," the fat Death Eater said taping his wand lightly in the palm of his hand. "I would like to stress the fact that this is no longer_ Defense Against_ the Dark Arts and I hope that you have all been able to grasp as to why that is. But for those of you who are too dense to comprehend it, I shall tell you. The Dark Lord has taken over the wizarding world and the natural order is returning, and it is by his orders that all wizarding children learn the beautiful art of Dark magic."

Ginny was fuming in her seat; her anger growing stronger at every word the Death Eater uttered, but bit her tongue as he continued.

"Despite the Dark Lords extreme power and strength there are still people who believe that they can beat him, people such as the Order of the Pheonix and Harry Potter. These people are fools! Along with all those who support them. There is no hope for the other side, and the quicker that fact is accepted the easier things will be on everyone."

Ginny couldn't help but let out a snort. She knew that whether they fought back or not, people would constantly be murdered and tortured at Voldemort's hand, that fact was inevitable. Unfortunatly, Professor Carrow heard her and turned his attention upon her.

"Do, you have a problem girl?" He asked, glaring at her.

Ginny glared back and answered. "No, sir."

"What is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley," She answered again, defiantly with chin raised, not breaking eye contact.

Amycus's eyes lightened and a sick smirk crossed his face. "A Weasley, eh?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but she could feel the nervous stares of her fellow classmates on her back as they waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Then I believe it would be safe for me to say that you disagree with everything that I have just said. Hmm girl… Do you think that children should be taught that Muggles and Muggle-borns are filthy scum that should be concquered?"

Ginny took a moment to look around at the faces of her classmates, showing them that she was not afraid before she answered in as fearless a voice she could muster, "No, I don't think that they should. I also believe that your master will be defeated."

The silence that fell over the room was heavy with anticipation as everyone waited for what would happen next.

That wretched smirk reappeared over the Death Eaters face and Ginny found it hard to repress her look of disgust. "Well, Miss Weasley, as I am sure you from last night my sister and I have been placed in charge of the discipline at this school, and I think that it is about time that the class be shown of an example of what will happen to children who resist us and the Dark Lord."

Ginny felt her heart beat quicken at his words, and before she even realized what was going on she was on fire, at least is felt like her, or maybe every bone in her body had broken simultaneously. She screamed loudly, praying for the agony to stop. She didn't know how long the Cruciatus Curse had been on her, but when the pain finally stopped, she found herself on the floor in between the desks, panting. Ginny wretched slightly as she tried to get back to her feet, Amycus walked to where she sat on her hands and knees, looking up Ginny glared at him, hoping to portray every ounce of hatred she was feeling.

"Now," Professor Carrow drawled. "I hope that you all can learn from Miss Weasley's example. Any breech of behavior will be punished severely. Also- you will not only punished by myself or my sister, but also by your fellow peers." There were a few collective gasps around the room and Ginny who had just managed to struggle back into her seat looked with mixed horror and disgusted at the man in front of her. "Part of your grade," Professor Carrow continued, "Will be based on how well you can cast the Cruciatus Curse. In order to do that students will have to cast the curse on students who have earned detention."

When the bell went to signal the end of class everyone got up and head quickly out the door. As Ginny looked around she could see that even a couple of the Slytherin's looked subdued by what they had heard and seen during the class. They had spent the rest of class discussing the unforgivable curses and the benefits they can exhibit to the wizarding world. Ginny felt sick and it wasn't only having been tortured that made her feel so. She was repulsed by the man's views and lack of morals.

Her next class was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. This lightened Ginny's mood a fraction, because she could see Luna. As the Gryffindors all made their way towards Professor McGoangall's Ttransfiguration classroom. Ginny had some of her house mates ask if she was alright, some of them Ginny noted, had been quite disturbed while they watched her being tortured, and she figured that she still must not have looked very good, she still felt shaky and exhausted.

When she finally got to the Transfiguration classroom Ginny saw that most of the Ravenclaws were already there and she spotted Luna sitting at a desk by the window, staring out of it in a daze. Ginny walked over to her and collapsed into the desk beside her.

Noticing that she had company Luna broke her gave away from whatever it was that she was staring at out the window. She frowned slightly as she looked at Ginny. "You don't look very good, Ginny." She inquired tilting her head to the side slightly as she took in her appearance. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Ginny answered brushing off the comment. "I just came from Dark Arts, and let's just say that Professor Carrow didn't approve of my support of the Order and Harry."

"Oh, I just had Muggle Studies, Professor Carrow also didn't seem to like the Order or Harry very much. She said a lot of horrible things about them, as well as about Muggles. The class is very different from last year. I liked Professor Burbage better."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the room and told everyone to take their seats. Everyone was quick to obey her.

Once everyone was seated silently Professor McGonagall took out her want and with a flick of her wrist, shut the door and muttered the incantation for what Ginny thought was a silencing charm.

"Alright class," McGonagall addressed them, folding her hands together. "As I am sure all of you have realized, this year is going to be different, and not in a pleasant way. The Death Eaters have changed the curriculum in almost all the classes to focus on dark magic… but I refuse to teach you such evil. So here is what we are going to do, I am going to continue with the old agenda, maybe through in a few of the less dark lessons in there, but I will tell you what it is that you are actually supposed to be learning. That way if anyone asks you what is being taught you can tell them exactly what they want to here."

Ginny was struck dumb, and by the looks of it, so was the rest of the class. McGonagall was known for being one of the strictest teachers in Hogwarts who did not tolerate any rule-breaking. But here she stood openly stating that she was going to break the rules given to her by the higher power. Of course, who could blame her when the higher power was a Death Eater taking orders from Voldemort.

"I understand," she continued, "that both of your houses have had a class with one of the Carrows. I would like to hear about them."

Immediately the class was in an uproar, everyone was shouting over each other to explain the treachery of what had been said and done during their first period. In order to silence the class McGonagall raised her hands and waited for everyone to give her their attention. "Alright so I think that this will work better if one representative from each class explains- Mr. Wyatt, why don't you tell me how your Muggle Studies class went?"

Liam Wyatt a tall Ravenclaw with light brown nodded. "Professor Carrow started off by telling us that resistance against Voldemort was pointless and that anyone who tried would be punished severely, then she went on to tell us how Muggles are filth, 'cockroaches to be squashed under the feet of wizards' I believe were her words. She told us how Muggle-born witched and wizards were no better because they stole their magic." Ginny noticed how Liam's hands were fisted tightly together, she herself was gritting her teeth, trying to repress her fury.

After Liam had finished his account, McGonagall did not look impressed by what he had just told her and she began to look over the Gyffindor's in the class before she rested her eyes on Ginny. "Miss Weasley, would you be willing to inform me off you Dark Arts class?"

Ginny noticed some of her classmates cast her nervous looks, "Um, sure, Professor," Ginny took a quick deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "Our Dark Arts class started in very much the same manner as Muggle Studies it seems. Professor Carrow told us that the natural order was being restored and that those who tried to resist it were foolish. I- I mistakenly brought attention to my disgust of what was being said, and he decided to use me as an example of what will happen to anyone who goes against what is being taught or doesn't do as they are told… he put the Cruciatus Curse on me- and then went on to explain how we are going to have to learn how to cast it, we will be practicing on children who are given detentions…"

McGonagall had gone pale and had covered her mouth with her hand, bringing her hand down over her heart; McGonagall asked if she was alright.

Ginny nodded, "The after effects have mostly worn off."

The spent most of the class waisting time away, talking about the new order of things and how they were going to cope with it, but Ginny didn't talk much, she just sat and listened. The cruciatus had taken a lot out of her and she was using the time to rest up a bit.

The rest of day went by and sort of a similar fashion. It seemed that all of Hogwarts previous teachers had no intentions of teaching their students dark magic, for this Ginny was happy. But then Muggle Studies came and by the sounds of it Alecto Carrow hadn't changed her speech much between the classes, but Ginny still found it very hard to hold her tongue, but she managed to, but she didn't know how long she would be able to manage such restraint.

**I'm usually not too pushy when it comes to getting reviews but I find that the amount I have been getting for the amount of people reading the story is a little disappointing. I love to hear peoples thoughts!**


End file.
